El día de mañana
by RociFri
Summary: ¿Qué pasará el día de mañana?, ¿estaremos juntos? La barrera entre tú y yo es impenetrable, pero vale la pena hacer un esfuerzo por romperla. [SasuIno] [ItachixHinata. Sólo uno o dos capítulos].
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido OoC y AU.

* * *

 **.**

 **El día de mañana**

 **.**

P **refacio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** onó su celular, o más bien no sonó, solamente vibró. Una vez, luego otra y otra. Con ese molesto vibratorio que le provocaba jaqueca.

Rendido, activó el altavoz y contestó. Aferrándose furioso al volante, con la vista al frente por el parabrisas y conduciendo a gran velocidad.

—¿Sí? —dijo, y tuvo que bajar el volumen de la canción que estaba escuchando y que tanto le gustaba.

— _Sasuke, viejo._

Él chasqueó la lengua. No era un viejo, y aún así, Naruto se empeñaba en llamarlo de ese modo.

—¿Qué quieres?

— _¿Dónde estás?_

—Rumbo al carajo.

— _Ah. Finalmente decidiste ir_ —se rio—. _No sé por qué estás enojado. Es una buena oportunidad._

—No lo es —gruñó.

— _Vamos, viejo…_

—Naruto, cállate.

— _Itachi no podía ir_ —completó su frase, sin importarle si su amigo deseaba escucharlo o no—. _Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo atareado que está ahora._

—No quiero hablar de eso.

— _Tu hermano se va a casar, viejo_ —rio, de nuevo—. _Deberías estar un poquito feliz. Por él._

—Voy manejado, ¿sabes?

— _Claro. No es como si fueras a matarte por estar hablando al celular mientras conduces._

—Podría.

— _No eres ese tipo de persona, y como sea_ —carcajeó sonoramente—. _Iré en un mes a ayudarte, viejo._

—Eso es lo que detesto —suspiró—. Si Itachi me iba a dar este trabajo, pudo hacerlo sin meterte.

— _Es que tu hermano sabe que tengo más madera_ —volvió a reír ruidosamente, y Sasuke frunció el ceño—. _Siempre juntos, viejo._

—Siempre juntos —repitió con asco—. Te odio.

— _Te amo._

—Marica.

Naruto carcajeó muy fuerte.

— _Harás un gran trabajo, Sasuke. Eres el mejor arquitecto de la constructora._

—Ajá. Marica.

— _Te dejo, cosita_ —Sasuke rodó los ojos y Naruto rio al imaginárselo—. _Tengo una cita con Karin._

—¿La loca de los gatos?

— _La misma que rechazaste._

—Como sea.

— _Como sea_ —lo imitó entre risas—. _Bye._

Sasuke cortó la llamada, sin despedirse. Aventó el celular a un lado y éste cayó por debajo del asiento del copiloto. Estaba tan molesto que no le preocupó que se estrellara en el impacto.

Soltó una mano del volante para masajear la sien que comenzaba a palpitarle. Estaba tan cansado también. Casi cinco horas manejado desde su ciudad natal hasta a un lugar que no conocía bien.

Maldijo a su hermano mayor. Si Itachi quería casarse, podía hacerlo en otra fecha. Y lo odiaba porque sabía que lo hacía apropósito; escoger un día en ese mes en particular para su boda, justo cuando la constructora tenía un proyecto gigante de reconstrucción, todo para deslindarse de toda responsabilidad y cedérsela completamente a él.

Ahora Sasuke, sin opción de oponerse, tenía que aceptar. Viajar a otro distritito y comenzar un arduo trabajo de planificación, con otro equipo de trabajadores que apenas y conocía.

Sería difícil. Muy difícil.

* * *

N/A:

Otra historia xD tenía mil cosas en mente cuando estuve desempleada, pero me dediqué tanto en: "un destino para los dos" que nunca me puse a escribir de otra cosa.

Y bueno, ahora que trabajo de nuevo, es cuando decido escribir todo lo que tengo guardado en mi cabeza para no olvidarlo.

Gracias por leer!


	2. 1

Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido OoC y AU.

* * *

 **.**

 **El día de mañana**

 **.**

1

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** e tendió sobre la cama, logrando apartar las cobijas hacia a un lado. Tenía calor, esa ciudad era sumamente cálida, y eso le desagradaba en sobremanera. Odiaba el calor, pero también odiaba cuando hacía mucho frío. Y entonces, cerró los ojos con cansancio, pasándose una mano por encima del rostro, y farfullando una grosería: _maldito Itachi._

Luego abrió los ojos oscuros. Tomó el celular que reposaba tendido en la almohada de junto, y lo observó. Primero se incomodó ante el brillo demasiado alto, y dijo otra grosería. Después leyó los mensajes. Nada importante. Ni uno sólo del estúpido de Naruto, ni mucho menos del estúpido de su hermano mayor. Claro. Itachi estaba tan ocupado con su tan famoso día-dizque-prometido que ni siquiera se iba a importunar en preguntar si había llegado bien.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, furibundo, totalmente furibundo.

Tenía dos mensajes. Los abrió, pero realmente no le importaban, eran basura.

"¿Has llegado ya? Seguro sí Llámame".

"hey. idiota. repórtate. besos".

Gruñó y aventó el móvil hacia el otro extremo de la cama. No es como si tuviera intenciones de contestar, nunca lo hacía de todas formas.

El primer texto era de Sakura Haruno, su amiga de infancia y su ¿novia? No era precisamente la palabra adecuada, formalmente no tenían nada. Sakura era, quizá, su única amiga mujer, ese tipo de personas exclusivas y únicas con las que de verdad él podía sentirse un poquito cómodo, sin necesidad de ser tan cortante y serio. La apreciaba de verdad, y era plenamente consciente del amor que la chica de bonitos ojos jade sentía por él. Por eso, porque de verdad le tenía cariño, se había animado a salir un par de veces con ella, inclusive de hasta besarla, pero en el fondo no podía corresponder sus sentimientos. Sasuke sabía que no podía seguir lastimándola de esa forma, creándole falsas esperanzas; tarde o temprano tendría que poner las cartas en el asunto y aclararle las cosas. Pero hacerlo, y pensar en ello, lo ponía de mal humor.

El segundo mensaje, escrito a través de puntos como espacios, era de Tenten. Tenten era su secretaria, y pese a ello, siempre le hablaba con informalidades y lo trataba como si fueran amigos desde siempre. A veces era muy impulsiva y decía siempre lo que pensaba, como debía ser, sin pelos en la lengua. Su actitud no le molestaba para nada a Sasuke, pero tampoco le agradaba del todo. Solamente se limitaba a guardar una estrecha relación de trabajo. Conocía poco de ella y de su vida personal, tenía un hijo y al parecer era madre soltera.

De todas formas, no pensaba responderle a ninguna de las dos.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, enterrando la cara de lleno en el cojín y aspirando el horroroso aroma de cítricos que no le gustaba nada. Su habitación no era fea, pero ni aun así podía descansar, ni a pesar de las cinco horas que pasó manejado. Los hoteles nunca le gustaron.

Sasuke suspiró, completamente fastidiado. Deseando que las horas, los días y los meses, pasaran muy rápido.

* * *

—Maldita sea.

Arrugó los ojos, parpadeando violentamente antes de despertar por completo. Le dolía la cabeza, como si hubiera tenido una fuerte resaca, pero no era más que puro estrés.

Podía ver el sol alumbrándolo todo desde la ventana de su cuarto. Tanta luz le terminó por provocar mucho malestar. Y el móvil vibraba desde hace un buen rato. Lo cogió de mala gana.

—Diga —gruñó, sobándose el puente de la nariz.

— _¡Viejo!_ —le gritó, y Sasuke tuvo que separar el aparato de su oído—. _¿Amaneciste bien, bello durmiente?_

—Marica —susurró y el otro chico rio por el altavoz—. Aunque no lo creas, estaba dormido.

— _¿Tú, dormido?, ¿pudiste dormir sin tu cobijita ni tu osito de peluche?_

—Já, já. Estúpido —se sentó en el borde de la cama—. ¿Qué quieres, Naruto?

— _Nada_ —carcajeó—. _¡Oh, sí, cierto! Itachi me pasó un mensaje para ti._

—Tks —bufó—. ¿Por qué él no me llama? No necesito mensajeros idiotas.

— _Intentaré no ofenderme_ —se quejó—. _Ya sabes cómo es él, siempre con el tiempo encima. De un lado a otro con Hinata, arreglando mil cosas de la boda._

—Y justo tiene tiempo para darte los mensajes a ti.

— _Ya sabes._

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo y seguir pretendiendo que no te afecta, idiota.

— _Oh… bueno. No puedo quejarme_ —apaciguó el tono de su voz—. _Nunca tuve suerte en el amor. De alguna forma, Itachi es mejor para Hinata que yo._

—Eso está claro.

— _Vamos. Me deprimo._

—Hnm.

Hubo un momento de silencio en ambas líneas. Sasuke sabía que ése era un tema delicado para su rubio amigo, y sin embargo, él parecía no tener delicadeza con ello. Sabía que lo lastimaba, sabía que Naruto escondía una fuerte tristeza en su singular optimismo.

—¿Y?

— _¿Y?_

—El mensaje.

— _Ah. Claro_ —rio—. _Claro_ —Sasuke imaginó que Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja—. _Te reunirás con los accionistas el día 17. No mañana como lo teníamos previsto. Al parecer el hijo del dueño de la empresa enfermó, o algo así…_

—¿El 17? —se alarmó—. ¡Faltan tres semanas y media!

— _Ajá. Sí. Itachi dijo que posiblemente te enojarías._

—Lo odio.

— _Sólo paso el dato, viejo… Eh… te mando los datos por correo. Debo irme._

—Idio…

Naruto colgó antes de que Sasuke pudiera expresar su rabia como hubiese querido.

Qué se supone que haría hasta entonces. Estaba en una ciudad con la que no simpatizaba en nada, haciendo un trabajo que desde un principio no era para él. Y todavía quedaba verle la cara a ese trío de viejetes adinerados. No que no le gustara su trabajo como arquitecto, lo que no toleraba era el trato con ese tipo de gente que pensaba que uno podía tener todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

Si algo era cierto, eran cinco cosas. La primer cosa cierta, Sasuke odiaba a Itachi. La segunda cosa cierta, amaba el café recién hecho que le preparaba Tenten por las mañanas. La tercer cosa cierta, es que ahí no estaba Tenten para hacerle café. La cuarta cosa cierta, prefería caminar antes de usar el auto. Y la quinta cosa cierta, es que era muy molesto dormir en un hotel.

Llevaba dos días allí y parecía un niño perdido. Sin nada qué hacer en las calles y demasiado agobiado como para pasar los días en el hotel.

"No puedes regresar. Necesitas estar ahí".

¿Quién se creía Itachi?, Naruto no era el embajador entre los dos. Patrañas.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos, sus dedos estaban sudando por el calor. Y caminó hacia ningún lugar.

Cuando salió a las 8 en punto, fue a visitar el lugar donde sería su nueva oficina, luego siguió deambulando por los alrededores, tratando de comprender un poco el concepto de la estructura de los edificios. Como arquitecto, era casi imposible no fijarse en todos los detalles.

Siguió por un parque muy pobre de flora, seco y mal cuidado. Pisando las hojas secas que crujían bajo sus pies. Y le pareció muy extraño que de pronto una corriente de aire circulara en un remolino a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

Sasuke lo observó, y la tierra moviéndose atraída por el viento. Mas, no le dio más relevancia de la necesaria, así que continuó por una bajada.

Entonces Sasuke levantó la vista para observar las casas. Al parecer se había metido por una calle que lo condujo a un fraccionamiento privado. En realidad no lo sabía, pero las casas parecían ser todas iguales, como repeticiones de lo mismo.

Las contempló bien. Eran de dos pisos, no muy grandes ni anchas. Tenían dos ventanales al frente por la parte baja, un balcón en lado superior y una ventana más pequeña. Separadas entre sí por extensos jardines muy rimbombantes. A simple vista parecían albergar al tipo de hombre trabajador promedio con familia.

Y Sasuke caminó y caminó. Por alguna razón desconocida, no paró. Y el aire comenzó a faltarle repentinamente. Se sintió un poco mareado, pero no desistió. Había algo en esas casas que le llamaban la atención, y sabía que no era su modelo de construcción… sino algo más.

Mientras más avanzaba, creyó que las casas se volvían diferentes. Ya no era mucho de lo mismo, incluso se les veía más viejas. Y el ambiente, curiosamente, se tornaba un poco más denso. El calor había desaparecido sólo un poco. Y mientras más avanzaba, fue más normal encontrarse anuncios en venta pegados en las ventanas.

Le pareció poco común. Cada vez se le dificultaba más respirar.

Esa parte del vecindario, se veía casi solitaria. Muy diferente a las primeras calles. No había sonido en ningún lugar, no había coches estacionados en las aceras. Tenía un toque deprimente y muy gris.

Sasuke se detuvo. Echo una mirada rápida por todo el sitio, pensando hasta ese momento que no se había encontrado con ninguna persona. Y hasta eso le pareció muy extraño. Es como si nadie viviera en esa parte de la cuadra.

Se preguntó hasta dónde llegaría el final. Pero una fuerte punzada le hizo arder la cabeza.

Y todo sucedió de pronto. Sasuke giró la cabeza a un lado, sin saber por qué. Al frente pudo vislumbrar una casona demasiado vieja, abandonada, descuidada y sin ningún punto estético. A diferencia de las demás, ésta no tenía balcón. Y la pintura se caía a pedazos.

No era normal. Era diferente, muy diferente. Y emanaba algo con solo mirarla.

Sasuke se acercó un poco, cruzando la calle.

Donde debió existir jardín, era una densa pasta de fango seco. Con moho creciendo por los escalones de la entrada y las grietas de las paredes. Era una casa fea, tétrica y espeluznante.

Sin saber por qué, a Sasuke se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo. Y agudizó la vista, la casa no tenía nada de especial, y aun así no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Como si algo lo estuviera atrayendo.

Podía sentir como una especie de fuerza que lo obligaba a mantenerse estático ahí.

Dio un paso hacia dentro, pero se reincorporó inmediatamente cuando sintió una tensión extraordinaria desde el interior. Pasó saliva. Fue como un aviso que decía que se alejara, pero él no podía. Se sintió hipnotizado.

Tenía un letrero de Renta. Cosa que hizo reír por lo bajo a Sasuke. ¿Quién se animaría a rentar la casa que estaba en peores condiciones?

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza a un lado, muy irónico.

Y como un rayo, fue capaz de distinguir una silueta oscura que se asomaba en el fondo de una de las ventanas de arriba. Justo en ese momento, la tensión creció, aumentando un soplido de viento que hizo mover las ramas secas de los árboles, y el sonido al chocar contra el vidrio fue tan espeluznante que le hizo rechinar los dientes.

Sasuke se paralizó por pocos segundos. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

La figura se movía de un lado a otro, con una velocidad poco común, después se quedó quieta. Daba la impresión de que alguien estaba allí, y que lo estaba examinando fijamente.

¿Una persona? No era posible. Nadie podía vivir ahí.

¿Entonces? Porque de verdad, Sasuke podía jurar que alguien estaba ahí.

¿Un vagabundo?

Parpadeó un par de veces, pero cuando enfocó la vista de nuevo en la misma ventana, aquel bulto ya no estaba. Sasuke frunció las cejas, entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver más. Efectivamente, ya no había nada.

Sintió frío. Mucho frío, tanto que tuvo que cubrirse con los brazos.

No. Nadie podía haber estado ahí. Seguramente imaginaciones de su cansada mente.

Dio la vuelta, incapaz de irse todavía.

A sus espaldas pudo percibir la presencia de alguien. De esas veces que sientes la mirada de alguien, pero Sasuke sabía que no había nadie.

"Estoy cansado, es todo".

Regresó los ojos, y por pocos segundos volvió a contemplar la figura ir y venir, pero ahora en la otra habitación. Luego desapareció.

Sasuke enmudeció. Sí, estaba muy agotado, eso era. Estrés, debilidad y agotamiento.

Y sin embargo, se atrevió a sacar el teléfono y tomar una fotografía de la casa. Después, comenzó a regresar por el camino, con pasos muy apresurados, sin animarse a ver la foto.

* * *

N/A:

Mil gracias por leer. Amo sus comentarios Juvia, Clary y Dafne Uchiha .


End file.
